Taken
by alwaysabooknerd
Summary: After City of Lost Souls, Jace has been acting different- Is Clace falling apart? To make matters worse, Sebastian, will stop at nothing to find and take his younger sister for himself. Will he succeed? Full of romance, action, and Clace / Clabastian drama! (will include some Sizzy & Malec as well). Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Is it over yet?

**Chapter 1**

Clary woke up, yawning, and realized she was freezing cold. Turning over, she realized the bed next to her was empty. _Where did Jace go? _Sighing, she turned back over and stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened in the past three weeks. As Jace recovered, the Silent Brothers had been in and out, trying to figure out why Jace was glowing, and how to get rid of the Heavenly Fire. She thought they'd made some progress, but they didn't tell her or anyone much. Brother Zachariah had been nice enough to let Jace out of the infirmary the week before, and he was finally well and back on his feet like he used to be.

Clary lazily got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, where the smell of burnt eggs filled her nose. _Isabelle, _she thought with a small smile.

"Clary! Good morning!" her friend shouted, looking awfully happy to see her. Laughing, she replied, "Morning Izzy! Have you seen Jace?"

Isabelle looked at her with a devilish smile. "Oohh, what do you two have planned for today? A romantic walk in the park? A steamy training session? Spending the day in Jace's room? Or-"

Clary cut her off with a punch to the arm, feeling her cheeks get redder by the second. "Nothing like that planned for today, Isabelle." She gave an embarrassed laugh.

"I thought you weren't allowed to spend the night here at the Institute? Won't your mom be upset?"

"She and Luke are still on their honeymoon, remember?" Clary still felt bad about breaking her mother's rules, but Jace had been so convincing when he asked her to stay over last night.

[Flashback]

_Clary laughed as she and Jace walked back from their dinner at Taki's. Grinning, Jace pulled her in for a kiss. The familiar tingle from the Heavenly Fire burned on her lips, but she didn't care. Their kiss deepened as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "I missed this Clary. I love you" he said, smiling against her lips. "I love you too, Jace." She replied, putting her hands around his neck. Jace pushed her against the wall of an abandoned café on the street they'd been walking on. Clary felt his grip on her waist tighten as he moved his lips across her jawline and down her neck, stopping to suck at her pulse. She let out a little moan, and he smiled, moving back up and pressing his lips back to hers. He swiped his tongue against her lower lip, asking for entrance. She immediately allowed it, and they continued their passionate embrace for what could've been minutes or hours. It didn't matter-Jace was back- _her _Jace. _

_ When they finally pulled apart, Jace interlocked his hand with hers and they started walking back towards the Institute. _

"_Jace- I have to go home. You know my mom's rules." _

_He sighed, grabbing her waist and turning her towards him. "Can't you stay at the Institute for one time? She's not even home, remember? We won't do anything she wouldn't approve of. Just sleep. Please Clary? I've missed you so much." He pleaded. _

_He was right, she realized. Between freeing Jace from Sebastian's grip, Jace's healing, and the attention from the Silent Brothers and the Clave, the two of them hadn't had much alone time. _

"_Just tonight…" she responded, smiling. Jace looked up at her, surprised and grinning._

_Laughing, she pulled him in for another kiss before they headed back to the Institute._

[Flashback over]

"Oh right… what'd you two do?" she said, that wicked grin returning to her face.

"We had a romantic night of passionate love making, actually." Clary, surprised, glanced behind her to see Jace walking into the kitchen. "Clary over here just could not get enough of this." He said, evilly smiling and gesturing towards herself.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"No no no that is not what happened. We really did just sleep, Izzy. Remember, the Heavenly Fire makes it hard for much physical contact…" Clary replied, still blushing from Jace's comment.

Jace walked over to the stove, wrinkling his nose at Izzy's "breakfast" before coming over and wrapping his arms around Clary. She couldn't help but smile and quickly kiss his cheek when he hugged her.

"Clary, would you like to do something today? I was thinking a nice breakfast, a bit of training, seeing a movie, and maybe a nice dinner?" Jace said, with his always charming smile.

"Sounds amaz-" Clary replied, before being interrupted by an angry Isabelle.

"AHEM. I made this breakfast and I'm sure it's delicious and I expect you both to eat yours!"

Jace leaned over and whispered in Clary's ear, "Any chance you can make a rune to make Izzy's food taste less cardboard-y?"

She giggled and shook her head. He sighed, grabbed her wrist, and then they took off down the hallway, leaving a furious Izzy in the kitchen.

He pulled her into his room, closed the door, and grinned at her.

"Sorry, love, couldn't eat any of her disgusting food today. I know she tries, but it's always gross. So does my plan sound good, for today?"

"Sounds perfect, Jace." She said with a small smile.

He grinned again, and pushed her against the door with his body. He leaned up to whisper in her ear. "Maybe we could hang out here for a few minutes first…"

"I'd love to." Clary replied, feeling butterflies in her stomach as Jace nibbled at her earlobe. As he kissed down her jawline, to her neck, and back up to her lips, she tried to suppress a shiver. He kissed her chin, cheeks, and corners of her mouth, but not her lips.

"You are such a tease", she murmured, putting her hands behind his neck and pulling him closer. He laughed and pressed his lips to her. Clary ignored the slight burn from the Heavenly Fire and kissed him back.

_Can it be like this forever? _She thought, but realized there was still so much more. The Fire. Sebastian, and Valentine's followers. _Will it ever be normal?_

_Author's Note:_

_Did you guys like it? It's my first fanfic and I really want to know if its good! I promise it'll get better, that's just the first chapter. This was mostly just a little Clace for y'all! Don't worry! Oh, and future chapters will be a bit longer, too._

_Review Review Review!_

_:) _


	2. Chapter 2

Is it over yet?

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: THIS ONE IS A BIT SHORTER THAN I THOUGHT IT'D BE, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE. READ NOTE AT BOTTOM TOO, PLEASE! :) **

After hanging out at the Institute for a little while, Clary and Jace went to Taki's for breakfast. Clary ordered a burger- yeah it's boring but it was delicious. Jace put in their order with the waitress, Kaelie, and she winked at him before walking away. Clary sighed, knowing the waitress treated everybody like that, but it was still weird when it was Jace.

"Clary?"

Jace was looking at her curiously. She must've zoned out, she realized, and missed what he'd said.

"Oh sorry what was that?" she answered, not wanting him to think she was bored.

"I was just wondering what you wanted to do today for training", he said with a smile.

"Hmm… I have no idea. Hand to hand combat maybe?" she asked, not really sure what she should be working on.

"Sounds great", Jace replied with a grin, just as their food arrived. They both started eating, and the food was good, as always. They laughed and joked and everything was great. Kaelie came with the check, and whispered something in Jace's ear. He nodded and she smiled, walking away.

"What was that about?" Clary asked, the same suspicion rising in her stomach. She pushed it down.

"Hm? Oh. She was just wondering if she should put it on the credit card they had on file for me. It's the one me, Alec, and Izzy use whenever we come here." Jace said, signing the check and putting it back on the table. He put his hand out, and Clary took it.

After leaving Taki's, they went back to the Institute to get ready for training. Clary put on her gear, the familiar tight black clothing feeling comfortable on her skin. She grabbed a dagger and a seraph blade from the weapons room, and then went to the kitchen. Jace and Alec were talking.

"Good morning, Alec!" she said, surprised he had left his room. Ever since his breakup with Magnus, he barely talked much to them and spent his time either training or locked up in his room. Clary felt bad for him- he'd really loved Magnus, and the pain of losing him was raw on his face.

"Hi Clary. How are you today?" he said, with a forced smile.

"Good. Are you training today?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going. She glanced at Jace, who was leaning against the fridge. He gave a small smile, knowing how she felt. He, too, felt pity for Alec, and had been training with his parabatai more and more, trying to get him out of the house.

"I am, actually. Isabelle and I are training with seraph blades together today." He said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Clary and I are going to be practicing hand to hand combat if you'd like to join us." Jace offered, breaking the awkward silence.

"That sounds great, really, but no thanks. I'll leave you two to it- I already promised Izzy we'd train together. Thanks for offering, though." He said, with a shrug and a small smile. He nodded at them before walking off to the weapons room.

"I hope he can fix things with Magnus- he's an absolute wreck." Jace murmured.

Clary nodded, watching Alec disappear down the hallway.

They headed out to the training area.

"Okay, so put all your blades in that basket, since its hand to hand combat", Jace said, gesturing to a metal crate in the corner. The training area was simple- a grassy clearing, with a wall of weapons on one side. On the other side, there was a first aid kit, some food and water, and a phone. Clary was about to make a comment, on the need for a landline when everyone used cell phone, when something rammed into her side. Jace had used his weight to tackle her, and was now on top of her on the ground.

"Don't space out- always pay attention." He said with a smirk. Clary kissed him, and while he was distracted, she rolled over so she was on top, holding him down.

"Don't let yourself be distracted by your opponent." She said, grinning down at him. He laughed before shoving her off.

They continued to train for about an hour, before both were tired and done for the day. After arriving back at the Institute, Clary took a quick shower. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, and looked at herself in the mirror. She blow dried her hair, giving her fiery curls a little extra bounce. Smiling, she dabbed on a little lip gloss and a touch of mascara and headed to her closet. She put on a purple tank top, with a black cardigan and a pair of jeans. Slipping on some black flats, she grabbed her purse and headed into the hallway, to see Jace emerging from his room. He smiled at her and offered his hand.

"Ready to go?"

"She nodded and took his hand, and they walked to the door of the Institute.

After their dinner and movie, the two young Shadowhunters walked towards Clary's house. Even though she'd slept over at the Institute the night before, her mother strictly forbade the two sleeping in the same room, or even house.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Jace reached into his pocket, looked at the caller ID, and put his phone back in his pocket. Clary couldn't tell for sure, but she could've sworn he went two shades paler when he saw who called.

Trying to act nonchalant, Clary asked, "Who was that?"

He glanced down at her, and replied "No idea, probably some stupid mundane advertisement."  
Clary tried to relax, but she knew Jace well enough to know he was lying. She pushed away the suspicion and hurt, and kept walking.

When they reached Clary's house, Jace sighed and looked at her. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Clary nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. He still seemed, looked, even _smelled _the same. But he was acting so weird… She wished she knew what was wrong, why he was lying.

Jace moved back a little, interlocking his fingers with hers and leaning down to kiss her. The familiar burn of the Fire made her lips tingle, the sensation uncomfortable as always. She pulled away, but she wasn't sure why- was it the Fire, or the fact that she didn't trust her boyfriend?

Jace stiffened- why did she pull away? Was it the Heavenly Fire? They'd kissed so many times before, even with it's burn on their lips. Or was it something else?

"Did I hurt you?" he managed to say, staring down at her, looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"No, Jace I'm fine…" Clary replied, looking away.

_She's lying. Why is she lying to me? _Usually, Jace would've questioned her, but for some reason, he didn't. A little voice in the back of his head was saying, "_You know why. You have somewhere else to go tonight." _

He held her gaze for a few more seconds, absentmindedly brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Okay. Goodnight, love." He said kissing her cheek.

Clary forced a small smile, and walked into her house. Using her key, she unlocked the front door and went straight to her room. Throwing her stuff on the bed, she glanced out the window to see Jace walking away. But, he wasn't going back to the Institute. He was walking the other way.

_There's something going on. He's lying to me. I know it._

She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. With a few quick buttons, she sent a text to Isabelle.

**Iz? Can you text me when Jace gets back to the Institute. He just left my house, so he should be there soon.**

Clary laid down on her back, waiting for her friend to answer. Her phone lit up with a buzz.

**Yeah, sure I guess. Why? **

**It's nothing… just want to know when he gets there, k?**

She couldn't tell Isabelle… if it really was nothing, she'd look like an idiot.

**Clary, you can tell me. What's going on?**

Clary didn't know why, but she broke down. All of a sudden she was crying, her tears falling on the screen.

**I don't know Izzy. I don't know what's going on with him. I'm so confused I think he's screwing around, or maybe I pissed him off or maybe its something else…**

Her friend immediately answered.

**Pack a bag, I'm picking you up in 5 minutes. You can sleep over here and tell me about it okay? **

Clary didn't want to make her mom mad, and she knew she shouldn't have slept over at the Institute last night, let alone twice. But it was just a sleepover with Izzy, who her mom liked, so she figured it was okay. She threw a toothbrush, pajamas, and clothes for the next day in a bag, grabbed her purse, and went downstairs. She sat down on her porch steps, waiting for Isabelle's arrival.

**End of Chapter 2!**

**What do you guys think? Sorry it took a few days, I was busy with Christmas and stuff with my family. The next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow!**

**What do you guys think?**

**It is the first fanfic I've posted, so I'm really anxious to know if ya'll like it. I know you guys want some Sebastian/Clary stuff. He'll be in the next few chapters, I promise! This was kind of a sucky chapter, I'm trying to set up the rest of the plot. **

**And yes Jace is being a douche, what do you expect? **

**I love Isabelle, so she'll definitely be in some of these chapters. If you guys want any Sizzy or Malec, I might be able to do that (; I am thinking about writing a Malec or Sizzy, or maybe just an AU with all the characters. I'll probably start that when I start wrapping up this story.**

**As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will come!**

**:) **

**~ alwaysabooknerd**


	3. Chapter 3

Is it over yet?

**Chapter 3**

Jace shivered- it was really cold in the winter, especially at 11 at night with no jacket. He knew he shouldn't be doing what he was, but for some reason he couldn't stop. He loved Clary, he really did, more than he'd ever loved anybody before. But he couldn't be with her in the way he wanted to. Sighing, he glanced down at his golden arms, covered with swirling black runes. A faint glow radiated from his skin, reminding him of why he and Clary couldn't be happy. Well that, and Sebastian. He remembered picking up the box with the angel wings in it, that Clary's brother had sent, and realizing it was far from over.

That wasn't why he was where he was. Jace tried to convince himself it was for a good reason, that it had nothing to do with feeing drawn to Kaelie, but he knew that was a part of it too.

Clary. He loved her. Damnit he did. But he was following orders- right?

He knocked on the door of the small apartment, waiting to be let in. It was pretty simple, with a simple blue door and a gold handle, with a tiny heart made of leaves glued on. Faeries did like nature, he supposed. The door swung open, and the blonde girl stepped aside to let him in. He followed, closing the door behind him, and let her lead him into her bedroom, the large bed lit only by little candles around the room. She grinned, showing off her sharp white teeth, and walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Jace sighed, knowing he should leave and never come back. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stay away. After they broke up the year before, Jace had always still felt drawn to Kaelie. When she'd whispered in his ear that morning at Taki's, inviting him over that night, he couldn't bring himself to say no. After doing some research that day, Jace discovered that being close to Kaelie wouldn't hurt her or him- she was a faerie, and the angel's fire didn't have the same effect on her that it did on Clary, a shadowhunter. He wanted to be close to someone, and this was his only option. Plus, Kaelie was beautiful. Tall, curvy, blonde- no no no. Clary was beautiful. Perfect, even. He loved beautiful red hair, her stunning smile, and her brilliant eyes. Jace loved her.

_If you love her, then why are you here?_ Whispered the voice in the back of his mind.

He needed to be there. Maybe at first he was drawn there by Kaelie, but now he had ulterior motives.

Jace needed to be there- it was for a greater cause.

The similar pang of thinking of Clary came back- she could never know. Would she understand? He wasn't sure.

He was promptly shaken from his thoughts when Kaelie emerged, wearing only black lingerie. She walked over to him and ran her finger along his jawline. She pulled him closer to her, and he pressed his lips against hers, pulling her onto the bed. She straddled him, and moved her lips down his face, neck and chest before removing his shirt. Jace quickly got rid of hers, and pulled Kaelie down so she was on top of him, on her bed. His thoughts of Clary were gone, only thoughts of Kaelie filling his mind.

Isabelle parked her car and got out, running over to comfort her crying friend. Clary was silently crying on her porch steps, but for what reason Isabelle had no idea. Something with Jace, she knew. If that asshat had hurt his girlfriend, Isabelle planned to kick his ass.

"Clary, what's wrong? Are you all right? What happened?" she asked, hugging the redhead.

"I-I think Jace is lying to me. I think he might be ch-cheating or something else, but I don't know." Clary started crying again, louder this time. She was scared and hurt, not knowing why her boyfriend was acting like this.

"Well, we'll find out okay? Jace loves you, you know. He's never cared for someone like he does for you. You're the reason for his existence, Clary. He wouldn't cheat on you. If he walked home, he'll probably be home within the next 10 minutes, and I'm sure he will be. C'mon now, lets go to the car. You can tell me the rest at the Institute, okay?"

Clary nodded, and followed Isabelle into her car.

Jace started to wake up, and realized where he was. He glanced next to him, and saw that Kaelie was asleep. He groaned inwardly, realizing what he'd done. Looking at the clock, he realized it was 12:30. He hadn't slept for very long at all, he realized. He located his clothes and shoes, and slipped them on, being as silent as possible.

He walked out of her apartment building, knowing it would take him a good 15 minutes to get home. Full of regret, he kept walking, pushing away the thoughts of Clary.

When he finally reached the institute, it was exactly 12:50. Alec and Isabelle should be asleep, although they were expecting him home almost an hour and a half ago. Luckily for him, Maryse and Robert were in Idris for the week, discussing matters with the Clave.

He cracked the front door, trying not to wake anyone. Church quickly appeared at his feet, and indicated with his tail to follow. Sighing, Jace decided it would be bad to disobey this cat- was he really taking orders from a blue cat? He followed anyway, and Church led him straight to the kitchen, where Alec sat, eating cereal with a blank expression. _Shoot. _

"Where've you been?" Alec asked him.

"Uh, I was at Clary's, then I took a walk."

Alec gave him a strange look, and then said, "You're lying."

Jace stiffened, wondering how his friend had known. "I um…"

"What were you actually doing?" Alec asked, gazing at him levelly. "And I don't want you to lie- I'm done with my parabatai lying to me. I've already lost Magnus, and I don't want us to grow apart."

Jace looked at him for a minute, realizing how tired Alec looked. He was still upset about Magnus, and now Jace was being an asshat and lying to him.

"I left Clary's around 11, and went to Taki's, then walked here." Jace tried, knowing it was partially true.

Alec looked like he didn't want to argue, but still didn't look like he believed Jace. "Okay…"

"How did you know-"Jace stopped suddenly, hearing the quiet sound of voices, coming from Isabelle's room. Her door opened, and instead of Isabelle, Clary walked out.

"Hey, Alec, I just came to get some water-"She broke off realizing Jace was in the doorway.

Jace studied her- her hair looked disheveled, her eyes shined with tears, and dried tears streaked her face. Her makeup was smudged, and she looked hurt, not physically, but emotionally. _She knows…no she can't know. No. _

Clary looked at Jace, who'd just walked in. He was staring at her, looking surprised, worried, and… was that fear on his face? She realized it had been two hours since he'd left her house. _Where did he go?_

"Jace? Where were you? You left my house two hours ago where have you been?"  
He looked at her, and she realized she looked like a mess. She wiped her eyes, smudging her makeup even more.

"I went to Taki's and took a walk…"

_He's lying._

_Why is he lying to me?_

She looked at him more closely. His hair was ruffled, he was wearing the same clothes as earlier. With a sinking feeling of realization, Clary noticed his gray t-shirt was on backwards, under his jacket. It had been on correctly earlier. He had taken it off.

_He is cheating on me._

At that moment, Isabelle emerged, and stared at the scene in the kitchen. Alec was eating his corn flakes, listening to their conversation. Clary had tears burning in eyes as she stared at Jace. Jace was staring at his girlfriend too, looking scared and worried and almost pleading. Right as she walked in, Clary spoke.

"Why are you lying to me Jace?" she said, surprisingly calmly. It was almost too calm, and Isabelle could tell that she was trembling.

"What? I-I'm not lying Clary." He took a step towards her, but Clary took a step backwards.

"Don't touch me, and don't lie to me. I didn't give you that hickie," she said, motioning to his neck, "and I wasn't wearing red lipstick earlier, either." She pointed to his collarbone, where faint red marks peeked out from under his shirt.

"Clary, I can explain-" He tried to say more, but she wouldn't let him. He choked up, realizing he'd been caught. _It was a mistake_, he tried to say, but he couldn't talk.

_I don't want to be doing this. But I have to._

Clary had tears running down her face and looked him in the eyes. "Who is it?" When he didn't answer, she yelled. "Who is it, Jace? Who?!"

Jace couldn't meet her eyes. "Ka-Kaelie. But it's not what you think…I'm just…" He mumbled. Why couldn't he finish his sentence? She needed to understand. Clary was full out sobbing at this point. Jace dragged his gaze to Alec, who was looking up at him, with disappointment and disbelief in his blue eyes. He looked at Isabelle, who was slowly walking towards Clary. She met his eyes, and glared at him. The look she gave him was clear. _I will kick your ass for doing this to my best friend. Leave. _

Jace held back tears. _I will not cry. Jace Herondale does not cry. _ He stepped towards Clary. "I am so sorry. I love you Clary. I will love you forever, no matter what."

As he quickly walked to his room, he heard Clary's scream. He wished he hadn't, but he did.

"Liar!"

Clary watched as Jace walked away, and saw his door close behind him. She sank to her knees. Her world was falling apart. Jace was the one person she could trust. Her one true love. And he'd cheated on her. Lied to her. He didn't love her, she was so stupid to think he did.

Isabelle tried to comfort her, and so did Alec, but she knew they couldn't help. Numbly, she said she was going for a walk.

She ran out of the Institute, and into Central Park. It was 1:30 AM, so she knew nothing would be open. She was walking by an abandoned café when she tripped on the sidewalk and fell onto the pavement. Cursing, she realized her knees were bloody and stung like crap. She felt for her stele, and realized it was at the Institute. Sighing she stood up, only to realize there was someone standing right in front of her.

She looked at the figure- hooded, dark, and hidden. The person slowly removed the hood and grinned.

The ivory hair. The black eyes. The tall, skinny figure. She immediately recognized this boy from her nightmares. She was terrified, she realized. Clary remembered what he'd done to her, remembered telling Jace what he'd tried to do.

**[Flashback]**

_Laughing, Clary and Jace walked through the Institute, towards his room. All of a sudden they were kissing, and Clary was immediately reassured by the familiar touch. Jace deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Her lips tingled, all of her burned, but she never wanted it to end. She was happy. Jace smiled against her lips, and slid his arms around her waist. The heated kiss continued like that for what seemed like seconds, or maybe hours. Jace slid his fingers into the waistband of her jeans. Clary gasped and pushed him away, fear bright in her eyes._

"_What's wrong Clary? Are you hurt? Did I do something?" Jace said immediately, trying to comfort her._

_Clary hadn't told him yet, but she knew she had too. Quietly, she told him how Sebastian had attacked her, how he'd done the same thing, trying to rape her._

_She broke into tears, and looked up at Jace. He'd looked down at her, with anger, concern, sympathy, and love in his eyes. _

"_Why didn't you say something Clary?" he whispered, his hands shaking. _

"_I didn't want you to go after him. And, there was never a time to." She whispered back, holding his hands. _

"_I'll kill him for you Clary. I promise, I will. I'll kill that bastard." He said, hugging her. They'd stayed like that for a while, holding each other close. _

**[Flashback over]**

God, any memory of that night brought back terrible memories. Memories of Sebastian, memories of Jace, all of it.

Clary stared into the person's eyes.

"Hello, little sister."

**A/N:**

**Well that was dramatic! And I finally brought Sebastian into it. **

**I'm sure you guessed that Jace was cheating, right? I needed him to do something to piss her off, and cheating on her with Kaelie worked out well!**

**But there is a reason. I hate Jace right now, but he has a reason guys!**

**Do you guys like the POV like it is? Omniscient, I believe.**

**My friend asked me if I was going to change the rating from T to M… I've never written a lemon before, and I was not planning on it. **

**Should I change it to M?**

**As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I really love reading what you guys have to say, and it makes me want to post the next chapters sooner! **

**So please, leave a review?**

**~alwaysabooknerd **


	4. Chapter 4

Is it over yet?

**Chapter 4**

"Ughh!" Jace growled, slamming his hand against the wall. He heard the door of the Institute slam, and knew it was Clary. How could he do that to her? Why was he such an asshat to the one person who understood and loved him? Clary was his whole world- he was such an idiot for cheating on her. He still couldn't believe he'd done it, or that she'd found out, but most of all, he couldn't forget what she'd yelled before she left.

"_LIAR!"_

_She doesn't think I love her. She thinks I was lying to her, playing with her feelings. I love her more than I thought it was possible to love somebody. She doesn't know that, though. And now she's gone. _

_Way to go, Jace. You really f***ed up this time, didn't you? _

He didn't realize it, but he was crying. Tears were streaming down his face, staining the collar of his shirt. He collapsed onto his bed, with the shocking realization he'd just ruined his life. He'd hurt Clary so badly. He'd seen her face right before he walked away- she was broken.

_To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed._

Was Valentine right? He'd loved Clary, and destroyed her.

No. He didn't. He would make it right, and prove to Clary how much he really loved her. _It's gonna be okay. _

Jace was shaking so hard at this point. Angel knows what this girl was doing to him.

He couldn't live without Clary. Knowing what he had to do, he put on his boots and grabbed his jacket. Ignoring the confused Lightwood siblings in the kitchen, he walked briskly into the cold New York night.

Clary couldn't speak- she pinched her arm, trying to wake up from this terrible nightmare. She'd lost Jace, and now her insane brother had come for her. She slowly backed away, only to realize she was backed into a corner. Clary tried to scream, but her throat was too dry.

Sebastian chuckled, and walked closer to his little sister. He grabbed her arms, and they were now pushed really close together.

"Miss me?" He asked, his breath hot on her skin.

"No, actually I didn't." Clary said, struggling to escape his grip.

"It's useless, love. I'm stronger than you. You are mine now- you belong to me, Clarissa. You can come with me, and we will be together, forever."

At this, Clary felt all the color drain from her face. She stared at her brother's black eyes, willing him to let her go.

"Sebastian, please let me go-" She started, before being cut off as he forcefully pressed his mouth to hers. She tried to get away, but he was too strong. She didn't kiss back, which obviously pissed him off. He shoved a hand up her shirt, causing her to gasp, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth.

Clary whimpered, knowing she couldn't escape him. She didn't kiss back, but she stopped resisting his attack.

Finally, he pulled away, and grinned at her.

Clary pulled out of his grip, and screamed at the top of her lungs. She started to run back towards the Institute, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She screamed again, louder this time, before he covered her mouth with his hand.

"I would shut up if I were you, sis. No one can hear you, and no one will help you. Besides, we belong together. I came to claim what's rightfully mine-you", he whispered, his breath hot on her ear.

"Sebastian, please," She begged, her voice barely a whisper. "Don't do this. Don't take me away.

"Oh, my darling Clarissa, I am taking you. Now we'll be together, we can be happy."

Clary mustered up all the defiance she had. She looked into her brother's big, endless, black eyes. "Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon- they'll find us, they'll kill you. They'll come for me. You can't win, Sebastian. They won't let you."

He chuckled. "My love, they will never find us. They will never find you, dear, and-"

Clary cut him off. "I am not your love, and not your dear. I love Jace, and I will never love you, Sebastian."

Her brother looked at her, with a look of almost hurt in his eyes, but then he smiled at her. He leaned down and whispered, " ace? But he has been sleeping with a faerie, yes? He doesn't really love you. You know that as well as I do- you said it yourself. He won't care that you're gone. He won't rescue you. He won't lift a finger to try and find you, Clarissa."

His warm breath tickled her ear. How did he know about Kaelie? How did he know what she'd said to Jace? A sick feeling was growing in her stomach. _He'd been watching her._

She struggled to break from his grip, and let out another scream, this one louder than the rest.

Sebastian's hand shot out and covered her mouth, before reaching into his pocket.

He took out his stele and drew a portal rune. The blue, shimmering portal opened up in front of them. Clary heard someone scream her name. She turned around to see someone running towards them, only to be yanked into darkness.

The cold wind howled in Jace's ears and bit at his skin. The dark trees around the park, usually beautiful and welcoming, looked ominous and menacing as they leaned over the sidewalk he was walking on. He sped up his pace, anxious to find Clary. There were all kinds of shady people out at night, and a teenage girl all alone was the perfect target. If something were to happen to Clary- Angel knows, he'd die without her. He shivered at the thought.

It was his fault, though, that she was out there this late at night. _Damn it Jace. You're such an idiot. _

He started walking down a street full of old shops, most of which were abandoned or rarely opened their doors. Dim streetlamps flickered above him, lighting up the old streets.

A shriek pierced the air- it was far away, but he could still hear it. It sounded definitely female. _It's not Clary. It can't be Clary. It isn't her, Jace. Calm down. _

He sped up his pace, trying to calm down when another scream sounded, still coming from far away.

Jace broke into a run, jogging down the old street. He ignored the wind biting at his face and hands, and ignored the burn in his legs. He had to find her. He needed her. As he rounded the next corner, he saw two figures against a wall. A girl, with fiery red hair he'd recognize anywhere, and a boy with ivory colored hair. His stomach dropped. _He'd found her. Sebastian has Clary._

He ran as fast as her possibly could towards them, grabbing a knife from his boot. Clary let out another shriek. He got closer and could see a glowing object in one of Sebastian's hands.

"Clary!" he screamed, hearing the desperation in his voice.

Jace saw Clary's tear-streaked face turn towards him, and then she disappeared.

The street went back to its dim, empty self, and Jace was all alone.

Clary was gone- it was his fault, and now she was with her insane, murderous brother.

Jace sunk to his knees in the grass, putting his face in his hands and crying.

_To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed._

_**Sorry, if it's short. I try to stop when it feels right, not when I think it's long enough. The next chapter should be up in the next few days, though! What did y'all think? I've decided to change the chapter rating from T to M. No, there will not be a full lemon, but there may be a few fairly sexual scenes that some may find disturbing. Lemonade, if you will. **_

_**The more you review, the faster I write! **_

_**Thank you, lovelies (:**_

_**~alwaysabooknerd**_


	5. Chapter 5

Taken~

**Chapter 5**

_So sorry for the long wait! I've had final exams for the semester at school and couldn't find any time to write! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! I made it extra-long for y'all :) I don't know if you noticed, but I changed the name of the fic to "Taken". I think it suits the story better than the old title. _

_Thank you so much for all your sweet reviews! I really loved hearing what you guys thought of my story. Thank you! I did change the story rating to M, just in case content is too mature for a younger audience, but I will repeat what I've said before. THERE WILL BE NO FULL LEMON. I may include sexual scenes, but they will not be extremely in depth. I will give you enough information so you know what's going on, but it will not be a fully detailed documentary of what happens. _

_Read and Review! :)_

_On with the story~_

_(I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters)_

**.oOo.**

Clary gasped as she woke, still terrified from her nightmare. '_Where did I fall asleep?' _she wondered, taking in her surroundings. She was lying on a queen sized bed with white pillows, sheets, and a white comforter, in a large room with mint green walls. A dresser was on one side of the room, next to a full sized mirror. A desk was against the opposite wall, next to an easel surrounded with paints, canvases, brushes, and boxes labeled "drawing supplies".

_Where the hell am I?_

Slowly, Clary got out of bed and walked across the room to a door. Opening it up, she found a large bathroom and a walk-in closet. The bathroom obviously belonged to a girl, she noticed, looking at the floral scented soaps and the makeup bag sitting on the marble counter. Instead of figuring out where she was, or how she got there, Clary quickly stripped out of her clothes and climbed in the shower. As she washed her arms, she noticed several bruises around her wrists. She was sore all over, and there was dried blood on her knees.

It slowly dawned on her- it hadn't been a dream. Her fight with Jace. Falling on the street. Sebastian coming. It had all happened. Her nightmare was real. With shaky hands, Clary rinsed her hair, turned off the water, and wrapped herself in one of the fluffy white towels. She put her hair in a bun and walked into the closet. She gasped as she pushed past the chiffon curtain.

In the closet, each hanger held a piece of clothing. They were beautiful, like the ones in the apartment Sebastian and Jace had stayed in a few weeks before. The whole room reminded her of the apartment, actually. But they'd destroyed the apartment, so that couldn't be. Clary quickly threw on a bra and panties she found in the drawers to the dresser. She put on a black cami, a purple shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

Clary tried to find her phone, but it was no use. Sebastian must've taken it from her. She walked to the white door opposite from her bed and twisted the handle. In front of her stretched a long hallway with white halls and white carpet. Clary walked down it, searching for someone. She thought she heard something behind her, and glanced back. Distracted, she hadn't seen the girl in front of her, and ran right into her.

The girl gasped and turned to her. "Oh my goodness, miss, I'm so sorry! I was just coming to check on you and didn't see you standing there. I apologize, miss."

_Miss? _

Clary took in the girl's appearance. She had dark curly hair, pulled back in a high ponytail. She had striking brown eyes, with flecks of green dotting her irises. The hazel color shown with worry as Clary stared at her. _Is she scared of me?_ The girl wore a simple black dress with a white apron and black flats. A maid, Clary thought.

"No, it's fine! I'm Clary, nice to meet you." Clary said, trying not to freak the girl out. She looked around 15 or 16, Clary's age.

The girl blushed, looking happy and relieved. "I'm Sarah, miss." She twirled a stray lock of hair around her finger and looked down at her feet. Rosie seemed a bit embarrassed to be talking to Clary.

Before Clary could respond, another girl came up behind them calling Sarah's name. "Saraahhh? Master Sebastian wants us to set the table for breakfast. Could you get the-"She broke off, finally noticing Clary's presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, miss. I was just looking for Sarah… I'm sorry, Miss Clarissa. Can I get you anything? Did you sleep alright? Was the bed comfortable?" she stammered, blushing as Sarah had earlier.

"Seriously, it's totally fine. Everything was perfect, thank you…" Clary answered, turning to face the girl. This girl looked much different than Sarah, though they wore the same outfit. Instead of Sarah's deep mocha skin, this girl had fair skin, almost as pale as Clary's. Her light blue eyes were the color of the sky, with long eyelashes. Her lips were a pretty berry color that stood out against the light color of her face. She had thin blonde hair, held out of her face by two pins right above her ear.

"Okay, good. We wouldn't want our guest to be uncomfortable! Would you like some breakfast? I can show you to the kitchen if you'd like, miss. My name is Rosie, by the way.

"Um, sure… But, can you tell me where I am? I don't really remember how I got here, or what happened. And did you say '_Master Sebastian'? _Is he here? Where?" Clary asked, remembering what had happened the night before.

Sarah and Rosie exchanged glances before Rosie answered her questions.

"Well, ma'am, this is Master's house. He brought you here last night. He asked us to prepare your room for you, and to make you breakfast in the kitchens this morning, so if you want to eat you could come with us now…"

She broke off, staring at something behind Clary. She smiled and did a quick curtsy, as did Sarah. Clary gasped as she felt something grab her hand. Turning herself around, she saw her brother standing behind her. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, with black boots. It wasn't shadowhunting gear, but it was still all monochromatic. The dark color of his clothes made his ivory hair stand out, along with his pale skin. His dark eyes were looking down at her with amusement and something else, something that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Good morning, Clarissa. I see you've met Rosie and Sarah, yes? They are my maids and will be sure to take excellent care of you." Sebastian said. "Would you like some breakfast? It's ready in the kitchen. I was just going down to eat, actually. Care to join me, darling?"

"Um…" Clary started. She most certainly did not want to go anywhere with her asshat of a brother, but did she really want to cause a scene in front of the maids? She decided it wasn't worth the argument. "Sure, let's eat."

Sebastian smirked and held out his arm. Clary sighed, took it, and followed him down the spiraling staircase. As pissed as she was about being kidnapped by her psychopath of a brother, Clary had to admit that the house was beautiful. The details on the wood, the beautiful curvature of the railing, the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling- Clary wished she could draw it all.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sebastian's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "It was our father's house, actually. He hired a warlock to build it and protect it with wards. It is undetectable by anybody except the owner and the warlock who put it there. After Valentine died, the house became mine."

"Who created it? Where is this warlock now?" Clary asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Hm? Oh you knew him, actually. Ragnor Fell? Remember, we went to go visit him that day in Idris?" Sebastian answered with a large grin.

Clary remembered that day's events all too well, to say the least. The horseback ride to Fell's, seeing Magnus Bane, kissing Sebastian- it all came back to her. She still remembered the dark, sinking feeling she'd had kissing Sebastian, like she was falling into blackness and would never resurface. Clary shuddered slightly at the thought. Glancing over, she saw Sebastian gazing at her curiously.

"Oh yes, I remember…" she answered, flushing a bit at the cheeks.

They arrived at the kitchen and Clary felt her breath catch. A long table was covered with a white tablecloth. At each end, there was a plate, silverware, glass, and napkin. Along the entire table, large platters and bowls were full of many different kinds of food- eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes, grits, oatmeal, were those brownies? Everything looked delicious, and Clary's stomach rumbled in agreement. She let Sebastian guide her to one of the chairs. She sat down and let him fill her glass with orange juice before he sat down on the other end of the table.

They ate in mostly silence, with the occasional sound of pleasure at the food or a comment about how perfect the bacon was cooked. He even made a comment about the weather, to which Clary answered sarcastically, earning a chuckle from her brother. If someone who didn't know them saw it, they could pass as perfectly normal siblings, or friends-not a half demon boy and his sister he'd just kidnapped.

**.oOo.**

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. What the fu-"Jace cursed, before being interrupted by Alec.

"Jace, it's going to be okay. We'll find her, we will," he said, but Jace could tell by the guarded look on his face that Alec didn't quite believe what he said. Jace pounded his hand against the wall behind him for probably the thousandth time that morning.

"You know, I'm pretty sure my parents really like that wall. I don't think they'd be too thrilled to discover that some asshat punched a hole in it while they were off in Idris, don't you agree?" said a voice from behind them.

Jace turned around to see Isabelle standing in the doorway. She was biting her lip and glaring at him through narrowed eyes. She had changed since he'd come back, and was now wearing black yoga pants and a light gray tank top. Her hair, usually parted perfectly and tamed to perfection was in a wild bun at the nape of her neck, with strands sticking out everywhere. They framed her face and trailed down her neck and shoulders. Jace sighed and finally met her eyes. "Izzy, I-"

"Don't 'Izzy' me. It's your fault she's gone! If you weren't such an insensitive cheating asshole she would never have run off at 2 in the morning, alone, into New York City! She'd be at home, sleeping peacefully, with no worries on her mind. But no Jace, you had to ruin it! You had to break her god damn heart into a billion damn pieces and cheat on her with the sluttiest faerie ever! By the Angel, Jace, this is all your damn fault! I can't-"

Alec stopped her there by putting his hand over her mouth and pulling her into a hug, but the damage was done. Isabelle was right- it was his fault. It was probably his douchiest move ever. Clary was beautiful and amazing and sweet and perfect.

No. Clary _is _beautiful. Not was. She was okay. She had to be.

Isabelle tore herself away from Alec, shot another death glare at Jace, and ran down the hallway, pulling out her phone. Jace could faintly hear her voice talking to someone.

"_Hello…Simon?...Oh my god you need to come to the Institute right now because Clary… oh wait…meet me in front of the Institute then?...He's taken her…We have to find her…"_

Jace stopped listening there. With a nod to Alec, he halfheartedly shrugged and walked back to his room and pulled out his phone. He knew Alec would probably kill him for this, but Clary was his top priority at the moment. Punching in the number, he held the phone up to his ear. After three rings, a highly irritated voice answered the phone.

"_This better be pretty damn important, Shadowhunter. I don't like you very much you know."_

Jace gulped and responded to the grumpy voice.

"_Sebastian, he… he took Clary. She's gone, he's taken her."_

The other end was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke.

"_I'll be there in 10. You owe me big time for this, you know."_

"_I know. Thank you so much. I-I just need to find her."_

"_Mhmm…love makes us do crazy things, doesn't it?"_

"_Yeah, Magnus. Yeah it does."_

**.oOo.**

_**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry this took so long! It's finals week at school, so we've been testing and I've spent all my free time studying. I promise the next chapter will be up by the end of the week!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Please review review review!**_

_**~alwaysabooknerd**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Taken: Chapter 6**

_**Hey everybody! Here's Chapter 6! **_

_**Hope you enjoy! I think this fic will last about 20 chapters. I should be posting once a week, maybe twice a week if I get some nice reviews :) **_

_**Please take the time to read my new fic, "Fix You". I think you guys would love it, and it's a lot better than this one. I posted the first chapter a few days ago, the second will be up in the next few days. **_

_**Love you all!**_

_**-alwaysabooknerd**_

**.o.O.o.**

Clary's POV

After finishing breakfast, Sebastian took Clary outside. She gasped, taking in their beautiful surroundings. A large expanse of grassy fields stretched out in front of her, surrounding the whole mansion. Near the end of the fields, the grass turned to woods where a large forest stood. Clary had to fight to keep her mouth from falling open.

Sebastian smirked down at her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mhmm…" She walked over and sat down on a large rock that overlooked the entire yard, all the grassy hills, the small pond, and the woods. Sebastian moved to sit next to her.

"I think you'll really love it here, Clarissa."

"Yeah…"

"Finally, we can be happy, sister. We can stay here together, forever." He said

Clary looked up at him and sighed. "It's beautiful, but I need to go home. I can't stay here forever, I have friends, family, _a life. _I really need to leave."

Sebastian grabbed her wrist tightly and looked at her. An angry fire blazed in his black eyes, a look that scared Clary. He let out a short, humorless laugh, but he wasn't smiling.

"Silly Clarissa, you aren't leaving. I bought you all those close, all the art supplies, all the things you could ever need, all the things you could ever _want._ You are staying here forever, with me, my dear."

He slowly released his grasp on her wrist. Before fully letting go of her, he bent over and placed a soft kiss on her hand. Clary shivered, though she wasn't really sure why.

"But Sebastian I need to go home, I need to see Isabelle and Alec and Simon and Ja-" His name caught in her throat. She swallowed before continuing. "I need my friends and family, Sebastian."

Unfortunately, he caught her mistake.

"Jace? He doesn't care very much about you, does he Clarissa? He did cheat on you with a faerie, correct?" He smiled a little harder at her. Clary still couldn't speak; the memories of that night were coming back to her_. _

_The hickies. The lipstick on him. His shirt being on backwards. His coming home late. _

"_I love you Clary."_

"_LIAR"_

_The look on his face._

_The tears. _

A voice in her ear woke Clary from the memories. She looked up to see Sebastian just inches from her. He moved his face closer to her ear and whispered, "But I care about you Clarissa." Clary shivered, again, and inched away. She knew he was incapable of caring about anything but himself. And he was her brother. He lusted for her, yeah, but he didn't actually care for her. She loved Jace, even though he was a total ass, she couldn't help still loving him, and she would never love Sebastian. He was a demon, not an actual person.

"I need to go inside." She whispered, wanting to get far away from Sebastian.

"Okay, darling. I need to talk to you about something important later, maybe over lunch? We can eat at the house, I'll have Rosie and Sarah cook something."

Clary just nodded and walked back to the house.

Glancing back, she saw Sebastian sitting on the rock, staring out into the distance.

_I wonder if he could ever change, _she thought to herself.

When she made it back to the mansion, Clary collapsed onto "her" bed. She glanced over towards the corner with all the art supplies. Slowly, she got up and made her way over to where there were neat piles of sketchbooks, boxes of pencils and colored pencils, paints, and canvases. She picked up a plain black sketchbook and a small box of regular drawing pencils, then went back to sit on her bed. Sprawling out, she began to draw. She wasn't fully aware of what she was drawing, or why, but the picture seemed to just flow from the tip of her pencil. She added streaks of color, she shaded it to perfection, and she filled in the tiny details. She drew for minutes, which maybe turned to hours, she wasn't sure. With shaky hands, Clary held up the piece of paper and stared at it for a while.

In the drawing, there was a girl. She had big eyes, the color of the grass, with fiery red hair that fell in curls down her shoulders. She stared ahead, looking lost, confused, broken, and so many other things. On one side of her, a boy stood with his hand on her shoulder. He had icy blonde hair that was swept to the side. He had a smile on his face, but it wasn't a happy one, it was more devilish, menacing. His black eyes shown with an evil light, and he was staring down at the girl. On her other side, a boy stood, holding her hand. He had beautiful golden curls that just barely rested on his neck and ears. He had brilliant gold eyes that shone like stars. His gaze was also fixed on the girl, but it was full of love, and sorrow, and regret.

Clary continued to stare at her drawing, feeling tears slide down her cheeks. She glanced down at it one more time before folding it into her sketchbook and putting the book under her bed.

She knew exactly what the drawing was, the people in it were unmistakable.

Sebastian.

Clary.

And Jace.

Her chest constricted as she thought of Jace, and she had to stifle another sob. Would she ever see Jace again, or would he live only in her drawings?

**.o.O.o.**

Jace's POV

The doorbell ringing broke me from my thoughts. I heard the run of footsteps as Alec went to answer the door.

_Shit._

Not good.

I ran out of my room, hoping to get there first, but I was too late. Just as I walked in, I saw Alec open the door, then gasp.

"M-Magnus? What're you doing here?" Alec was staring wide-eyed at the warlock. Magnus just nodded and said politely, "Jace called me about Clary. I'm here to help. Now, Alexander, may I come in?"

Alec still looked startled as hell, but he stepped aside and let Magnus into the Institute. Jace definitely needed to apologize to him later- hell, he doesn't apologize but he knew this was awkward for Alec. All that was really on his mind at the moment was Clary, and bringing her back.

Jace led Magnus to Clary's room at the Institute. She usually stayed in Jace's room, or occasionally Isabelle's when she was allowed to sleep over, but she kept a few things there just in case she'd need them.

"I'll need something of Clary's if I'm going to try and track her. The closer she is to the object the better."

Alec nodded and looked around. Jace slowly walked over to the small desk in the room and opened the biggest drawer. Inside, she kept one of her sketchbooks. Jace silently flipped through the pages, looking at Clary's drawings.

Some of them were of Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and even a few of Magnus. She loved to draw what was around her. The next page he turned to was a drawing of Jace. He looked just like himself. He was laughing; his eyes crinkled at the corners and his mouth was open in a goofy grin.

The next drawing was one of Jace and Clary together, holding hands and walking through Central Park. Little snowflakes were falling on them and all around them as they walked. Clary's mouth was open, her tongue sticking out and catching the snowflakes. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and Jace realized that even in the drawing, she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

There were two drawings left- one of Jace and Clary kissing in front of the Institute, his hands around her waist and her arms around his neck. It looked pretty realistic, down to him smiling against her lips and her fingers twisting around his curls. Jace couldn't help but smile at the tiny heart she'd drawn above the two of them. Jace sighed and flipped the page.

The last drawing was different than all the others. Clary was standing there, her hair in its messy braids and her back to Jace. Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was a small frown. Jace was standing there, facing her with a smirk on his face. Two hands were reaching from the edge of the page and grabbing Jace's arm. All you could see of the person were the red polished nails, the long, pale fingers, and the arms pulling Jace away from Clary. In Clary's beautiful artist's scrawl, one word was written at the bottom of the drawing.

_Why?_

Jace's hands were shaking as he held the sketchbook. He hadn't realized he was crying, but a tiny teardrop fell onto the page. Without a word, he stood up, handed the book to Magnus, and stormed out of the room.

_Jace Wayland doesn't cry. Jace, don't fu*king cry. She's okay._

_Clary's okay._

_She has to be._

**.o.O.o.**

"Knock, Knock."

A voice sounded from outside her door. Clary wiped her cheeks again and tried to look like she hadn't been crying.

"Come in."

Sebastian walked in, with a grin on his face.

"Ready for lunch, darling?"

Clary nodded and stood up. Sebastian put his hand out, and she hesitantly grabbed it. She didn't want to, but she figured pissing off a psychopathic half demon was not a good idea.

Sebastian led her to the kitchen, and she sat in the same spot she had last time. He sat across from her again, but this time the table was much smaller, just made for the two of them. Rosie quietly scurried in, putting out several dishes of food in between them. Clary carefully chose a piece of chicken, some salad, and a roll. Sebastian took one of everything Rosie had set out, and dismissed her. They quietly ate, but Clary was too curious and couldn't take the silence.

"So, Sebastian, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.

He looked up at her with an odd glint in his eye.

"Oh, that. Well, if you're finished eating, we can go on a walk and continue this conversation, alright?"

"Um…sure."

She took his hand, again, and they walked outside. Instead of going towards the rock they'd sat at earlier, he led her closer to the woods.

"Clarissa. As I'm sure you've guessed, I have no intentions of returning you 'home'. This, however, will be your new home. You can live with me, forever, Clarissa. Why you'd want to go home, I have no idea. Nobody there cares for you as I do, my dear." Sebastian moved closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"I can make you happier than anyone else." His teeth grazed her ear, and she felt herself stiffen.

"Sebastian, New York is my home. I need to go back, they're probably worried about me-"

Clary's next words were cut off as she gasped. Sebastian had moved his lips to her jawline, where he planted small kisses and nibbles. He moved up to her lips, forcing her mouth open with his. She didn't kiss back, but she couldn't move either. He'd wrapped his arms around her and her back was pressed up against a tree. Her brother seemed unhappy with her lack of response, so he pulled away only to talk into her ear.

"It would be in your best interests, Clarissa, to stop fighting. If you value your safety, I think it would do you well to kiss me back, darling."

She didn't answer as he moved back to kiss her, but this time she kissed him back. It wasn't really kissing, more like just moving her lips. Her lack of passion was not going well with Sebastian, who pulled away one more time.

Looking her in the eyes, he said, "I'm not going to ask you again Clarissa. I am fully capable of punishing you or your friends if you do not do what I ask. I said, kiss me Clarissa."

The thought of Sebastian harming Isabelle, or Simon, or Alec, or Jace made Clary's blood run cold. She knew what she had to do.

Wrapping her arms around Sebastian's neck, she pulled him down to her and crashed his lips onto hers. When his tongue swiped hers, she let him in. She was utterly disgusted with herself, but kept reminding herself that it was for her own good, for her friends' safety.

Sebastian growled, happy with the force of her kiss. He grabbed her legs and hoisted them around his waist. With her back to the tree and legs around Sebastian, there was no way for them to get any closer.

Sebastian finally pulled away with a smirk on his face. "That's better, my love."

**Read & Review**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Here's chapter 7! You guys are so sweet I love reading your reviews! **_

_**I know, don't you just hate Sebastian? **_

_**And no, I don't ship Sebastian. Clace all the way! But I had the idea for this fic and had to write it… Clabastian's growing on me a little! But no, I don't ship Clary and Sebastian as an actual couple. I love Jace too much 3**_

_**I've been updating more frequently for the past few weeks, due to time off from school and lots of ideas, but updates might come a little slower. I'll still try to update this story & 'Fix You' once a week, but my semester starts tomorrow and I've been having writer's block so updates may be slow, sorry!**_

_**Please read my other fic, 'Fix You'! The chapters in that one are longer, the story will be longer, there are chapter songs, and it is a little bit better written than this one, or at least I think so.**_

_**I still love this fic and its fans and will write until the end! **_

**A/N- this chapter is pretty angsty. Just a warning- there's also M rated content for my sensitive readers.**

_**Love y'all!**_

_**~alwaysabooknerd**_

**.o.O.o.**

A knock sounded at Jace's door. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, clutching Clary's drawing in one hand. Jace had grabbed it out of the sketchbook before giving it to Magnus. He wasn't crying, no, he was done with tears. Still, he had the worst feeling building up inside him. It was agonizingly painful, full of regret, love, sorrow, and fear. He needed Clary back. Even if she hated him, if she never talked to him again, at least she'd be safe. She'd be okay, even if Jace wasn't- she deserved to be happy, and Jace didn't. Why hadn't he explained to Clary why he'd cheated?

She and everyone else thought it was just to satisfy his needs. Maybe that's how it started, but he had reasons now. Nobody else knew that, though.

The knock came again, louder this time.

Groaning, he mumbled "Come in." before he turned back to press his face into his pillow.

Alec walked in, alone, and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of Jace's bed and clapped, loudly, twice.

"Wake up, sunshine."

"Ugh. What happened to the nice, friendly Alec that would wake me up nicely and feel bad for me and make me pancakes?"

"You pissed him off", was Alec's reply. Jace smirked a little at this.

"Alec, I'm sorry I called Magnus. But I need Clary back and he's the only one I knew of that could help get her back. I love her, just like you love Magnus. I will die without her Alec." Alec stiffened when Jace mentioned his feelings towards Magnus.

"I don't love…hell, Jace. We'll get her back, I know we will. I know you and I know you won't stop looking for her until you're dead. You love her Jace, it's obvious to everyone, you know."

"Well, I've done a pretty shitty job of loving her, haven't I?" Jace frowned, feeling the urge to punch something again. When Alec didn't answer, Jace got the hint. He was right, he'd royally f*cked up what he had with Clary.

"Can I get those 'I feel bad for you' pancakes now, Alec?"

"Sure, I'll have Izzy make you some." Alec smirked over at Jace, who groaned.

"It's like you want me to die. Plus, Izzy kind of really hates me right now so I'm pretty sure she'd slip some poison into them. They're toxic enough without the poison, actually."

Even as Jace laughed with Alec, he felt hollow. He felt empty. There was something wrong, something missing. Not something.

Someone.

**.o.O.o.**

Clary walked back to the house, back to her room, promising she'd join Sebastian for dinner. The thought made her want to puke, but she couldn't bear to suffer the consequences of refusing. Sebastian had threatened to hurt her and the people she loved. She could be a bitch sometimes, but she'd rather make out with her demon brother than have her friends suffer his wrath. It's not their fault they knew Clary and got mixed up in this mess.

She was freaking out a little bit, though. Sebastian had made it pretty clear that he wanted her. She knew what he wanted, and she definitely didn't want to give it to him. He was her brother, and a total bastard. The thought was revolting, but Clary knew he'd push for it.

Her brother wanted to have sex with her.

He wanted them to get married and live together and be "happy". Forever.

The thought of forever drew her mind back to Jace. By the Angel, she missed him so much. She was beyond pissed at him. But, honestly, knowing there was a good chance she'd never see him again really changed her point of view. He deserved a slap to the face and a kick to the dick. But she loved him. Even though he probably didn't really love her back, she still needed him. It's amazing how someone can hurt you so bad, yet you still want them. Need them. Love them.

She wondered if they were looking for her. Had they even noticed she was gone? Maybe they'd assumed she went home. Jocelyn and Luke were gone, it would take days perhaps for them to notice.

Yet, she couldn't help but remember the person she'd seen just before she portaled away. She'd heard the voice, and the shout was all too familiar.

Jace had seen them go, he knew. The question is- would he care? Maybe he was shacking up with Kaelie again. The thought brought tears to Clary's eyes, but she wiped them away quickly. He'd said he loved her, many times. Perhaps he did. The look on his face when they'd fought just before she ran out should've been enough to make her believe in him again.

Why couldn't she have just listened to him?

Was there a reason he was doing it? Sure, Kaelie was prettier than her, she'd always known that, but why else could he have done it?

Clary gave up on her thoughts and went over to the corner of her room, which held all of her art supplies. She sat on the edge of her bed and started drawing on her sketchpad.

**.o.O.o.**

Jace sat at the table, staring absentmindedly at something in the distance as he chewed his takeout. He only snapped out of his mindless silence when the sound of footsteps came from the door of the room. Looking up, he saw a glittery warlock enter the room with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Jace, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jace was confused, but nodded and followed Magnus out of the room.

"I think I found a bit of information that could help us find her, Jace."

Those words were what Jace wanted-no, needed to hear.

"You did? What is it? Where is she?"

"I only got a small signal from the sketchbook, and it only lasted for a small period of time. I think that maybe she was drawing, or using a sketchbook, and that's when the magic was the strongest. I traced it to somewhere in Europe, in France. I've already contacted a warlock friend there to continue helping me look."  
These words were what Jace needed.

"France? She's there?" He couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"She was, or at least for a while. She didn't seem to be moving, either. I can't track her anymore, I'm not sure why. I think maybe, because I'm using her sketchbook to track her that she needs to be drawing in a sketchbook for me to get any signals. It's a tricky piece of magic, too."

"Is there anything I can do to help, Magnus?"

Magnus studied him for a moment.

"Well, the details of the night she disappeared could help."

Jace had no idea how that would help at all, but he obliged.

"Clary and I had an argument- she caught me cheating and before I could explain why she ran outside. She was alone in front of an old building when he found her- I'm positive it was Sebastian, and he used his stele to open up a Portal. I think she heard or saw me, because she turned and stared at me before he dragged her into the Portal. She was crying and screaming, and his hand was on her mouth. It is all my fault. I'm a f*cking idiot and let the best thing that ever happened to me get away."

Magnus didn't say anything.

"How exactly does that help you?"

"It doesn't, I'm just curious."

Jace muttered something under his breath, though Magnus couldn't make out anything more than "…bastard…"

"Why did you cheat on her?"

"I mean, sure Kaelie's pretty but she has nothing on Clary. The Fire doesn't keep me and Kaelie apart, but that's not the reason- or at least not most of it. I was following orders. I had to do it, I just couldn't explain it to Clary, I don't know why."

"Following orders?"

Jace just nodded, lost in thought.

Magnus turned back to his spellbooks, and said, "She's drawing again, I think. And she's definitely in Europe, and it looks like France."

**.o.O.o.**

Clary was sitting, admiring her drawing, when a knock sounded at her door. Instead of waiting for Clary to give them permission, the visitor walked in her room. Clary looked up to see her brother, his ivory hair shining and black eyes gleaming.

"Hello, sister. How are you doing? Are you ready to eat? I do believe you promised me dinner together, after all."

Clary nodded and smiled at him, tucking the sketchbook under the covers on her bed. She stood up, stretched, and walked over to him. Instead of taking her hand and leading the way, he closed the door and turned back to her with an evil glint in his eye.

"Aren't we going to dinner?"

"I think we can wait a little bit, don't you, my love?"

Clary started to back away, but kept her face straight. "No, I'm getting pretty hungry Sebastian. I think we should eat now, before the food gets cold."

Sebastian frowned. "You don't want to hang out in your bedroom for a bit?"

Clary felt a shiver creep up her spine as he said bedroom. She knew he'd want to do more than hang out. He stepped closer to her, putting one hand on her waist.

"I think we could have more fun in here, darling," he whispered in her ear.

Clary wanted to back away, as all her instincts told her to, but she remembered his earlier threats.

"Um…o-okay." She said, staring at him. He grinned down at her before placing his other hand on her waist and pulling her to him. He harshly kissed her, forcing her mouth open with his. She kissed him back, though with little enthusiasm. Her body screamed at her to stop, that this was wrong, but she kept kissing him. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Jace, and Simon, and Izzy. The images of her friends were all that kept her going.

Sebastian seemed angry with her lack of passion and drew back. Putting his mouth next to her ear he whispered "Kiss me like you kiss him."

He kissed the spot below her ear before moving back to face her. He roughly gripped her wrists and held them against the wall she was now pushed against. He was holding them hard enough to leave bruises. Clary whimpered in pain as he kissed her again, with more force.

Even as his tongue danced with hers and Clary tried her hardest to kiss him like she kissed Jace, Clary had to stifle the urge to vomit. He was her brother, and she was in love with Jace, and he was hurting her. Her wrists ached from where he now gripped them above her head, still pressed against the wall.

Clary felt Sebastian's hands at the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up. She wanted him to stop, wanted to scream and run away, but she knew she couldn't. She just wouldn't let it get past there, Clary decided. As long as things didn't go too far, she was still in control.

After removing her shirt, Sebastian pulled his off. Clary felt him let go of her wrists to trail his hands up her chest, stopping at her breasts. He kept squeezing, and kneading, and pinching. She groaned into his mouth, which he liked.

Clary most definitely felt betrayed by her body, which was giving into the pleasurable feelings. Her mind was against this, but her body was encouraging him.

When Sebastian's hands went under the hem of her jeans, Clary put her hands on his chest and pushed slightly, breaking the kiss.

"Sebastian I don't think we should go there."

"I think we should." He traced his hands down towards her jeans again, but she stopped him.

"Come on, I think we should eat…" She started walking towards the door. He grabbed her arm, holding it tightly.

"Ow, Sebastian."

"I think we should stay in here," he growled, pulling her back in for a kiss. He quickly took off her jeans, kissing her ferociously.

_Oh God. He's going to rape me. _

When his hands reached to her bra clasp, Clary shoved him away, harder. She grabbed her shirt off the ground and threw it on.

"Sebastian, I'm not doing that!"

Sebastian looked angrier than Clary had seen him since she'd stayed there.

"Fine. I guess I need to show you what happens when you disobey me, Clarissa."

With that, he grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway. Clary shot a helpless glance at a passing maid as she was thrown into a dark room.

Sebastian threw her on the ground and left, slamming the door behind him.

Clary had never felt more alone.

_**Read and Review!**_

_**~alwaysabooknerd**_


End file.
